


Just What You Needed

by stanclub



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanclub/pseuds/stanclub
Summary: Bucky owns a small vintage auto repair shop and you’re a college student getting closer and closer to your degree. Unfortunately, sometimes schedules just don’t line up and you’ve been missing your man. You can’t concentrate, can’t even think straight, so you take matters into your own hands and pay him a visit.





	Just What You Needed

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [onehotgreasymechanic](http://onehotgreasymechanic.tumblr.com/) on tumblr because she finished her essay today. it is my firm belief that positive reinforcement generates motivation! SO HERE’S THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP GOING TOMORROW, MELISSA!!!

The hem of your dress sways as you approach the shop doors. With your schedule full of lectures and paper writing and his booked full, you hardly had time for each other and there was a hunger growing deep inside you, after what seemed like way too long without him, that only he could calm.

That hunger is precisely what brings you here, in front of the small vintage automobile repair shop just outside of town in your favorite sundress. You know he’s busy, but you need him now. After spending the better part of the last 2 hours reading the same paragraph and making no sense of it, you figured it was time to make time.

A melodic tinkling of bells chime through the garage as you enter, signaling to Bucky that someone walked in, and you hear a distinct sounding “shit” come from underneath one of the cars. It’s old, big, maybe a 1965? Whatever it is, it’s beautiful.

Since you know your way around the shop having spent many nights passing the time with Bucky when it had first opened, you head back toward the garage. You’re not there for business, anyway.

You reach the car just as Bucky slides out from underneath it. A breathy sigh escapes you as you watch him move to stand, a pleasant look of surprise adorning his greasy but handsome face. He’s covered in sweat and grime, but he’s never been sexier, his skin glistening in the sunlight that has found its way in through the open bay door.

“Whaddya doin’ here, sweetheart?” He asks, clearly pleased by the surprise. “I didn’t think I’d get to see you ‘til Saturday.”

“I missed you, Bucky,” you tell him, a not-very-convincing pout punctuating your feelings on the matter of your scheduling. “And I’m having trouble staying focused…” you move to step toward him, pout turning into something a little more determined.

There’s fire behind your eyes as you approach, hands roaming his broad chest. “I need you, now. I don’t wanna wait until Saturday.”

His eyes change from their usual ocean blue to a deeper, darker hue as his pupils dilate. He’s quickly picking up on where you’re going with this visit. “You need me now, huh? Has my good girl turned bad this afternoon?”

You love this side of him, teasing and cocksure. You nod as innocently as possible and his big, calloused hands reach for either side of your face pulling you into him for a scorching kiss. “Love it when you get bad for me, sweetheart.”

You let out a soft laugh. “Well that’s good, because I forgot my panties at home.”

“Forgot them. How convenient!” His hands move from your face to your hips, dragging along your skin, exposed save for the sweetheart neckline of your dress and the thin straps holding it up. His deft fingers grip the fabric of your dress tightly and begin lifting, exposing your bare body beneath. “Look at you, so pretty for me. How could I turn this away?”

The dress falls as he lets go, moving instead to lift you by the backs of your legs. You kiss him again, deep and dirty, as he places you directly on top of that Camaro he was tinkering under when you walked in.

“Surely the customer won’t appreciate this, Bucky,” you tell him, playfully scolding yet unbelievably turned on by the idea.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em,” he tells you, another kiss silencing your protest. His hands move freely against your heated skin, lifting up your dress once again but this time taking in the unbelievable sight you make, completely exposed from the waist down just for him. “God, sweetheart, you look good enough to eat.”

You bring your heels, which are now bare since you kicked off your flats, on the hood of the car and spread yourself further for him. “Well then, what are you waiting for, handsome?”

His eyes roll back and he groans. “You’re gonna kill me, woman.” His voice is thick and gravelly and gets you wetter as you think of what it’ll feel like hearing him talk with his face between your thighs, the vibrations of his deep voice stimulating your clit just right. You shake your head to bring yourself back to the moment and watch.

He parts your lips and places an experimental lick up your slit. He loves the way you taste, sweet and feminine on his tongue. He licks again, then latches his mouth around your sensitive bundle of nerves just the way he knows you like. He’s got two fingers buried inside your already soaked cunt and you wonder to yourself how this man can make you come undone this fast.

His name leaves your lips like a prayer. “Bucky, baby, so good…” He sucks harder. Moves his tongue to lick up inside you. He toys with you until you’re on the brink of losing it, shaking and pleading for him to do something and nothing all at once. He moves his tongue back to your clit and shoves two fingers back inside and crooks them just right and you feel it crest, your pleasure crashing through you.

“Mmm, yes sweetheart. Give it all to me. So good for me, baby.” He licks up your juices, cleans your pussy and his own fingers before standing, cock standing proudly out of his jeans with his white tank top shoved halfway up his abdomen. “My turn, now. Scoot down for me.”

You do as he asks, ass barely on the car now with your feet wrapped around his torso. “Bucky,” you whine, ready for this. You’re SO ready for this. “Please.”

Your breath is gone as he plunges inside you, pushing slowly but with force, until you’re filled completely with him. He lets you get used to his size again, always considerate especially with the time you’ve spent apart, and kisses you while your body relaxes. His fingers find your nipples through the fabric of your dress and he plays with them, loving the way they show through it.

When you nod, giving him the okay, he pulls out of you at a deliciously slow pace, almost completely. You grab a hold of his shoulders knowing what this is gonna be like, and prepare yourself for the thorough fucking you’re sure to get. Bucky doesn’t disappoint. He never disappoints.

He fucks you slowly, but as hard as he can manage without hurting you. His hands are everywhere: your face, your hair, your chin. He positions you so that he can devour the long column of your neck while he takes what he wants from you and you are sure you’re going to die from the loving attention. Wait, is it possible to die from being fucked so good? Your mind wanders. He bites you and you immediately come back to the present.

“I’m not gonna last long, sweetheart. Not with the way your gorgeous pussy feels wrapped around my cock. You gonna let me fill you up?”

You shake your head no as best you can manage. “I want you to cum all over my skin. I wanna feel it when I leave you again.”

“My dirty, dirty girl,” he tells you, praising you for all your kinks. “You’re perfect for me.”

You move, changing the angle of your hips just so and he’s hitting that spot inside you. You can’t hold it back and he knows it, so he just fucks you through your second orgasm, this one even more powerful than your first.

Once the tremors slow and your walls stop fluttering around him, he pulls out of you. He strokes himself, control barely there. “Ready for me?”

“Please, Bucky, cum for me.” He does. Spurts of white, ropey fluid land along your belly and he groans as he watches you take a finger and gather some of it to taste. “I missed you.”

He gathers some on his own fingers and feeds it to you as well, biting his lip as you suck his cum off his fingers with a soft, satisfied sound. “Missed you too, sweetheart,” he says.

Once you both recover from the highs of your orgasms, he helps you down off the car. You slip your feet back into your shoes and before you head toward the door you pull him in for one more deep, passion-fueled kiss. “I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you too,” he tells you and squeezes you tightly to his chest. “I’m glad you came in today, baby. This was perfect.”

“I’m glad I came in too,” you laughed. “Now I can get my homework done and be ready for you when you get home. Fuck school. You’re calling off work, too, just so you know.”

He let you go and you began making your way for the lobby once more. “Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he says. You walk home with the reminder of him on your skin, the taste of him in your mouth, and you think about how it all will be worth it once you graduate. Besides, now you have all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://stanclub.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
